


Коробка с перчатками

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Сборник драбблов по ChicagoMed.





	1. Запах тепла, 1х14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1х14, конец серии, сцена в ординаторской.  
> Мне было очень больно, когда Роудс не приехал в Молли т__т

Коннор старательно держится до конца смены, но сверху словно давит всё сильнее, а голову как будто опоясывает железное кольцо, и без того потрёпанные постоянным недосыпом и чудовищной усталостью нервы сдают - его накрывает в раздевалке.

Он уже собран и одет, и до спасительного одиночества салона машины остаётся миновать два коридора и подъезд для скорых. Это меньше сотни шагов, у Роудса очень удобное место на парковке, но он не в силах их преодолеть. Ком в горле мешает дышать, а в голове разливается мешанина из тупой боли и лихорадочных мыслей. Коннор одной рукой стискивает край полки, а другой спешит заткнуть себе рот, когда слышит собственный судорожный всхлип.

Лишь бы никто не зашёл в ординаторскую, - мелькает паническая мысль, и тут же судьба подкладывает травматологу жирную свинью.

Как обычно открывая прозрачную дверь спиной вперёд, в помещение вваливается человек, которого Роудс, вероятно, меньше всего хотел бы сейчас видеть.

Доктор Холстед, явно тоже уставший, задумчиво смотрит в пол, медленно стаскивая с шеи стетоскоп, а потому замечает Роудса не сразу. А когда замечает - на мгновение замирает.

Ещё бы, - горько думает Коннор, - самоуверенный мачо расклеился как практикант после первой смены в приёмном покое.

Он уже готов - насколько возможно в его состоянии, столь близком к истерике, когда ком в груди не позволяет нормально вдохнуть, не то что говорить, - к перепалке и настроен бить по самому больному, но вместо обидных слов или язвительной поддевки получает лишь осторожное прикосновение к стиснутой на пластике руке. Теплая ладонь мягко накрывает побелевшие костяшки. Коннор вздрагивает, и вздрагивает ещё раз, когда второй рукой Холстед аккуратно приобнимает его за плечи.

⁃ Уилл, - ошарашенно хрипит на выдохе Роудс, позволяя легким движениям помочь разжать кулак и утянуть себя сесть на скамейку.

⁃ Не надо говорить, - голос Уилла звучит непривычно глухо. - Просто дыши, - удивительно мягко говорит он, отнимая руку Коннора от рта.

Ком в горле растёт, сдавливает и грудь, заставляя дышать судорожно, с присвистами, как у пострадавшего, получившего в аварии пневмоторакс. На глазах выступают слезы и предательски сбегают по щекам. Но от Уилла, даже после целой смены в приёмном покое, сквозь привычную смесь запахов больницы всё равно чуть ощутимо тянет чем-то ещё, неуловимым и тёплым, и Коннор инстинктивно тянется за этим теплом. Он поворачивается в руках Уилла и обнимает в ответ, утыкаясь носом в шею, туда, где этот фантомный тёплый аромат наиболее ярок.

Рыжие локоны чуть щекочут висок, а спустя мгновение сильные руки ещё крепче обхватывают его кольцом. Дрожь уходит, ком в горле становится меньше и позволяет вдохнуть, и Коннор, зажмурив мокрые от слёз глаза, даже не думая о причинах такого поведения Холстеда, отпускает себя, мысленно попросив лишь о том, чтобы никто не зашёл в ординаторскую в такой момент. Грудь ходит ходуном, и пусть он старательно глушит всхлипы, стискивая зубы, что-то похожее на скулёж всё равно прорывается наружу. Уилл твёрд и неподвижен как скала, только чуть заметно и мерно поглаживает широкими ладонями по спине.

Это не первая тяжелая смена и не первая потеря пациента на столе, но в этот раз всё гораздо сложнее и гораздо проще одновременно. Волна эмоций, разделённая с кем-то, отступает стремительней, чем нахлынула, и Коннор, позволив себе ещё несколько секунд в этих уютных и надёжных объятиях, поводит плечами, начиная медленно отстраняться. Уилл напоследок проводит ладонью по спине и послушно размыкает руки. Неловкость тут же разливается в воздухе и отрезвляет, как запах нашатыря при разломе ампулы. Не то чтобы Роудсу надо объяснять что-то, Холстед и сам прекрасно понимает ситуацию, но сказать что-нибудь всё же нужно. 

Только слова не идут, а в голове гулкий звон. Поднять красные глаза на коллегу Коннор не смеет, вместо этого рассматривая вышитые буквы на хирургическом костюме.

⁃ Откатило? - так же тихо и мягко спрашивает Уилл первым, всё ещё чуть придерживая правой рукой Коннора за плечо.

⁃ Да, - хрипло отвечает Роудс, прочищает горло, когда вместо ответа получается хриплое карканье, и решительно повторяет, - да, откатило. Спасибо.

⁃ Всё нормально, - невозмутимо отзывается Уилл. - Я бы купил тебе выпить, но лучше езжай домой. Только, - он запинается на мгновение, - возьми лучше такси, не садись за руль.

Роудс кивает, не доверяя голосу. Забота от вечно ёрничающего и тыкающего в него Холстеда ощущается настолько же приятно, насколько и непривычно.

⁃ Вот и отлично, - всё тем же мягким голосом говорит Уилл, и когда этот голос успевает стать таким чарующим?

Коннор трясёт головой, удивляясь собственным мыслям, встаёт, закидывая сумку на плечо, и позволяет себе только сжать плечо оставшегося сидеть Уилла в коротком жесте благодарности.

Большего он позволить себе не может, сам не совсем осознавая почему. Он пытается думать об этом всё то время, что такси везёт его домой, но к и без того огромной усталости физической добавляется опустошённость после тихой истерики, так что Роудс просто быстро принимает душ и валится на кровать.

Утром он просыпается немного отдохнувшим и заталкивает подальше сон, наполненный такими знакомыми рыжими вихрами и запахом тепла.


	2. Медсёстры видят всё, 2х01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очень понравился эпитет в «ледяная принцесса» в адрес Натали Мэннинг :3

Маргарет Локвуд - старшая медсестра приемного отделения, неотложка - это её царство, управляемое твёрдой рукой. Даже маститые врачи, увешанные научными степенями и дипломами, как новогодняя ёлка - игрушками, редко решаются перечить в вопросах её компетенции. Доктора ей улыбаются, медсёстры пытаются подлизаться, парамедики немного побаиваются, а Шэрон всегда самолично спускается в приёмное несколько раз в день не столько проверить как работает отделение, сколько полюбоваться на это.

Ничто не укроется ни от взора Мэгги, ни от уха, в том числе короткая перепалка у компьютеров и быстрое ретирование с места событий её участников. Мэгги провожает пристальным взглядом чуть прищуренных глаз быстрый шаг явно пребывающей в раздражении доктора Мэннинг в сторону выхода из здания и обращает взор на качающую головой Эйприл.

⁃ Неужели услышала про ледяную принцессу? - Тихонько спрашивает Мэгги, не отрываясь от пульта неотложки, у продолжающей вносить данные в компьютер Секстон. Эйприл только дергает бровью, сверяя бумажные назначения с информацией на экране, и по её выразительному молчанию всё становится понятно.

⁃ Мдаа, - тянет старшая сестра. 

⁃ Это ты ещё не слышала, что Роудс вернулся из отпуска и начал аспирантуру в кардио, - невозмутимо добавляет Секстон.

⁃ Что?! - Едва удерживается от вскрика в полный голос явно шокированная Мэгги. Эйприл лишь хмыкает и, коснувшись сенсорного экрана, загружает очередную карту.

⁃ Погоди, - замирает Локвуд, подняв взгляд от пульта, - а Холстед знает?

⁃ А ты думаешь, чего он так рычит на всех? - парирует та.

⁃ Может просто недотрах.

⁃ Конечно недотрах, - закатывает глаза Секстон, отрываясь от данных. - Два таких видных мужика, а хоть бы один вынул голову из задницы!

⁃ В день, когда они наконец-то перепихнутся, я куплю выпить всей больнице, - торжественно клянётся Мэгги, наткнувшись взглядом на щебечущих за перекусом из вагончика Мэннинг и Кларка. Натали сияет, и не скажешь, что пару минут назад та вылетела из отделения в почти бешенстве. 

Эйприл отслеживает направление и решается уточнить:

⁃ Холстед и Роудс?

⁃ Конечно. Тут-то вон, полная идилия, - выразительно тянет последнюю фразу Мэгги.

Эйприл лишь весело фыркает:

⁃ Готовь попкорн и салфетки, подруга, драмы в нашем отделении теперь будет больше, чем в бразильских сериалах.

⁃ Мне больше жаль нервы доктора Чарльза. 

⁃ Он возьмёт себе кого-нибудь в ординаторы, - пожимает плечами Эйприл, но тут пульт в руке Мэгги пищит.

⁃ Поступивший! Доктор Чой, у вас «Багдад»! - зычным голосом объявляет она и тихонечко договаривает на ухо Эйприл. - Или озолотится на ставках.

Секстон только так же едва слышно хихикает, пока вытаскивает из коробки перчатки и привычным движением натягивает их, и бежит к ввозимой парамедиками каталке.


	3. Разница в росте (начало 2го сезона)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - чуть-чуть после начала второго сезона. Присутствуют два нехороших слова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зашла я на имдб фамилию Мэгги уточнить и прозрела, блин: рост Николаса Гелфусса 1,88, а Колина Доннелла - 1,79. Либо в сериале это скрадывает камера и постановщики (и разница не так заметна), либо Ник ради роли чуть сутулится ( что имеет место быть), либо БОГИ КОГО ЛОЖИТЬ ВНИЗ У НИХ РАЗНИЦА В РОСТЕ ПОЧТИ ДЕСЯТЬ САНТИМЕТРОВ!1!

Коннор никогда не считал себя низким или слабым. Ни ростом, ни телосложением он обделён не был, пусть и бережет руки и по возможности избегает драк, как подобает любому хирургу.  
А потому чувствует себя непривычно неуютно, когда принявшийся отстаивать свою точку зрения Холстед неожиданно выпрямляется в полный рост и нависает над ним.

Очередной пациент с кучей несвязных симптомов как на первый, так и на третий взгляд, собирает импровизированный консилиум уже к четвертому часу после поступления по скорой, при котором за пострадавшим из Канаревилла Мэгги закрепляет выходца из того же района Холстеда.

Порою их железная старшая медсестра бывает крайне сентиментальна.

Уилл, теперь уже действительно врач, а не ординатор, не перестаёт хмуриться с самого момента распределения. То ли в очередной раз попался старый знакомый, то ли что-то всё же не складывается в единую картину, и никогда не жалующийся на недостаток мозгов Холстед не знает что и где искать, хотя несколько приглашённых для консультаций врачей уже вынесли вердикты по своим профилям.

Натали как всегда за позицию «ждать и наблюдать», Итан, успевший лишь мельком бросить взгляд на результаты, пожимает плечами и убегает к другому поступившему, Коннор предлагает открыть грудину и посмотреть, хотя бы тем же лабороскопом.

Холстед только хмурится и гоняет студентов в отделение патологий с новыми и новыми анализами.

Когда давление пациента в очередной раз по непонятной причине начинает падать, совсем недавно откачавший его Роудс не выдерживает и повышает голос.

⁃ Хватит носиться, мы так его потеряем! Неизвестно сколько ещё выдержит сердце, его надо на стол!

И вот тут-то Уилл поворачивается к нему и выпрямляется в полный рост. Медсёстры, наученные горьким опытом, организовано покидают палату за сотые доли секунды.

Блядь, - доходит до Коннора, - да в нём же поди под метр девяносто.

Холстед расправляет плечи, белый халат без единой складки обтягивает мышцы, и собственные метр семьдесят девять в этот момент кажутся Роудсу очень приземленными, а живот прошивает неуместным возбуждением. От всей фигуры Уилла веет мощью, а перед глазами почему-то всплывает картинка сильных рук Холстеда, когда тот перекладывает кого-то с каталки скорой на больничную койку, а короткий рукав стандартной бордовой формы не скрывает красивые линии напрягшихся бицепсов. 

Да что ж за фигня-то, а, - корит себя за совершенно посторонние сейчас мысли Роудс.

Уилл сверлит его тяжелым взглядом, и под столь пристальным вниманием карих глаз Коннор уже решает отступить, как, опережая его, это делает Уилл: устало прикрывает глаза, опирается руками о изножие больничной кровати и длинно выдыхает, разом становясь ниже сантиметров на пятнадцать. Казавшийся скроеным точно по фигуре халат тут же виснет на мужчине, как снятый с очень похожего, но всё же чужого плеча.

Удивительные метаморфозы Уилла Холстеда в действии. А Коннор ещё удивлялся, почему не замечал рост коллеги. Он украдкой выдыхает, внимательно следя за Уиллом и слышит глухой голос.

⁃ Давай подождём последних анализов, - просьба, не указание лечащего врача. - Если всё останется - на стол. Возьмёшься?

⁃ Конечно, - кивает Роудс, поправляя полы собственного халата. - Я потороплю лабораторию и предупрежу операционную.

⁃ Спасибо, Коннор.

Имя и благодарность проходятся мурашками по спине, как пером пощекотали.

⁃ Да о чем ты, - отмахивается Роудс, отчаянно пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимо, и не может сдержать любопытство. - Позволь спросить, чего ты с ним так возишься? Твой знакомый?

⁃ Увел у меня девчонку на первом году старшей школы, - хмыкает Холстед, и поди разберись, серьёзно он или уже отошёл и прикалывается.

Роудс кладёт ладонь на плечо Уилла и чуть сжимает. Под пальцами даже через два слоя ткани отчетливо чувствуется твёрдость.

⁃ Ты слишком благородный, - выпаливает он, прежде чем осознаёт, что хочет сказать, но, слава Богу, успевает придать голосу шутливый оттенок вместо влюблённого.

Холстед поднимает голову и изумлённо смотрит на Роудса.

⁃ В первую очередь я врач, а уже потом - всё остальное, - улыбается Уилл, накрывая его ладонь своей.


	4. Гастук, 1х03

Операция по извлечению стекла проходит успешно. Рассел стабилен и полностью оправится от травмы - Коннор даже зашивает его сам, как в пластической хирургии. Не то чтобы Расселу не идут шрамы, просто его другу детства достаточно и воспоминаний о получасе, который он провёл, будучи нанизанным на огромную хрень из стекла всех оттенков оранжевого.

Успешное окончание операции означает время предстать перед отцом и сестрой. И если с Клэр ещё возможно хоть как-то наладить диалог, то от одной мысли о разговоре с отцом у Коннора разом начинают ныть все зубы и сводит челюсти.

А ещё успех означает, что ему придётся сдержать обещание. Сказанное отчасти в шутку, оно становится реальным способом сказать «спасибо», не встречаясь лицом к лицу с Холстедом.

Нет, Уилл его не обидел. Коннор понимает - тот будет делать выпады в его сторону, но никогда не перешагнет черту. Конечно, глупо надеяться на вечные сдержанность благоразумие малознакомого человека, особенно такого, как Холстед, - мало ли что можно ляпнуть в запале, учитывая специфику их работы.

Но отчего-то Роудс хочет верить нынешнему главному ординатору. Холстед не просто будет превосходным врачом - он уже отличный специалист, - он будет тем самым доктором, к которому будут кидаться на шею матери и жены со слезами радости, мужья и отцы - крепко жать руки и благодарить, а дети - смотреть во все глаза и рисовать благодарные открытки, а после - здороваться при случайной встрече где-то в городе. Он будет тем самым доктором, который будет делать всё - возможное и невозможное - и спасать людям жизни.

Но сейчас Коннор гораздо больше вымотан вынужденным общением с отцом, чем сложной операцией и сменой в приёмном. Когда чета Роудс отчаливает из больницы, Коннор коротко переговаривает с явно довольной им Гудвин, он вновь вспоминает о подарке и решает не откладывать в долгий ящик.

Сначала он хочет написать сестре смс, но потом отметает эту мысль, а спустя двадцать минут паркует машину в центре города.

«Роудс Девелопмент» работает допоздна - всё для удобства клиентов. Коннор в своей чуть потёртой куртке среди сверкающих граней хрусталя и отполированных витрин смотрится немного неуместно. Но дело не хочется откладывать в долгий ящик, а делать крюк до дома только ради того чтобы одеться поприличней - родственнички перебьются.

Но, видимо, доля удачи на сегодняшний день всё же не истрачена, и потому практически сразу Роудс встречает женщину в возрасте, одетую в униформу магазина, которая ошеломлённо замирает, но тут же радостно улыбается.

⁃ Коннор! - подходит она и крепко обнимает его. - Сколько лет!

⁃ Добрый вечер, Эмма, - чуть смущённо приветствует её Роудс.

⁃ Посмотри-ка на себя, как вымахал!

⁃ Я тоже очень рад Вас видеть. Всё так же заведуете магазином?

⁃ Старый конь этой борозды не испортит, и никакой компьютер управляющего не заменит, - довольно отвечает Эмма, но выражение её лица сменяется на тревожное. - Что привело тебя сюда? Неужели что-то с Расселом?

⁃ Нет-нет, он в порядке, выпишем его через несколько дней, - спешит заверить женщину Коннор. - Вообще-то, мне нужна помощь в выборе подарка. Один из моих коллег очень помог мне в подготовке к операции Рассела, и мне бы хотелось его отблагодарить.

⁃ Ох, ну, раз так, - Эмма сразу переключается в рабочий режим, - идём, я помогу. Мужчина?

⁃ Мужчина, - кивает Коннор.

⁃ Расскажи что-нибудь о нём, - говорит управляющая и ведёт его вглубь магазина.

***

Когда Мэгги вручает коробку Уиллу, она замечает, как при открытии тот замирает. Фирменная упаковка дорогой марки, красивый галстук внутри - Мэгги едва не присвистывает, отпускает замечание и внимательно следит за Холстедом. Но Уилл лишь аккуратно закрывает коробку, закрываясь сам и пряча эмоции, неопределенно-утвердительно хмыкает в ответ и сбегает в ординаторскую.

Промелькнувшее узнавание в глазах Уилла и несколько мгновений робкой улыбки Мэгги все равно замечает.

Как и знает, из какого магазина приехал курьер и что означает цвет подаренного галстука.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Синий галстук выражает серьезность, спокойствие, лояльность и доверие. [...] Мужчина в синем галстуке вызывает доверие и спокойствие. Он обходителен, умеет выслушать и дать ценный совет.» (взято с просторов интернета)  
> Заранее простите, если вы расчитывали на порно с галстуком :D


End file.
